1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus suitably used for restricting functions in accordance with a photographing mode, a method of controlling the imaging apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is widely known an imaging apparatus which is arranged such that in a case where the imaging apparatus is operating in a give specific photographing mode, functions other than those for a given specific photographing mode are restricted. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-320626 discloses an imaging apparatus which stops or restricts a plurality of functions that consume power, including a function for connection with an external device, while maintaining the minimum functions required for the imaging apparatus when a power-saving photographing mode is selected.
Restricting functions at the time of a specific photographing mode will produce effects such as suppressing power consumption and simplifying operations for the user. On the other hand, recently, there is known an imaging apparatus which has both a function of performing photographing in a photographing mode requiring a large memory capacity and a function for connection with an external device which also requires a large memory capacity. Such an imaging apparatus sometimes needs to perform exclusive control of the memory to activate one function while the other function is active.
For example, there is conceivable an imaging apparatus which has both a photographing function requiring a large memory capacity like a photographing mode for combining a plurality of images and a printing function using a printer, which requires a large memory capacity to generate print data. When using such an imaging apparatus, the apparatus needs to have a larger memory capacity to simultaneously activate the above two functions. In a system having a limited memory capacity, the two functions need to share the memory.
In addition, in an imaging apparatus using a system which shares a memory in this manner, a photo opportunity may occur after a memory for generating print data is reserved. When photographing at this timing in a photographing mode for combining a plurality of images, it is necessary, first of all, to perform processing such as releasing the reserved memory to generate print data. After this releasing processing is performed, a memory capacity for photographing is reserved. As described above, in some case, it takes much time to reserve a memory capacity for photographing, resulting in difficulty in photographing at the timing desired by the user.